


Day 4: Dacryphilia (crying)

by Schren28



Series: Kinktober2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dark Steve Rogers, Dick slapping, Gags, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Cap, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unsafe Sex, captured tony, not from steve tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schren28/pseuds/Schren28
Summary: Hydra Cap figures out he wants to make an unwilling Tony cry.





	Day 4: Dacryphilia (crying)

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS  
> This is legit rape no two ways about it. This is so dark that there is no light. But for those here for the pain and depression, enjoy!!!

“You know doll, you feel wonderful under me.” The Captain leered down at Tony, writhing bound and gagged, trying to escape from his love. He couldn’t help but chuckle. Petting the rope tying Tony’s hands together, that was so tight they would leave indents in the mans fine skin, and then within the following days they’d look like brands. Tony, his sweetheart, flinched away from the action but he was held securely so his wrists only moved ‘bout a centimeter. Although, he had so much defiance in those molten whiskey eyes. Tony was bound by both his wrists and ankles, it was really comical, he looked like a dying fish begging for only air and freedom.

“Now, now, that’s no way to look at your leader Tony.” Twisting a tight pink nub that elicited a muffled groan. “You see if we weren’t lovers,’ Tony shook his head at the mention of them being something more. ‘I would simply shoot you... right between the eyes.” Poking and digging right where he would nail him, causing the writhing to stop but then the shaking started. “Because Captain Hydra does not handle insubordination, but oh..Tony,’ Steve shivered sliding closer across the duvet, and huffed a breath into Tony’s neck. His small treasure tensed becoming a board and mouthed around the red ball gag so desperately he started to drool. ‘ I love you..”

And then he bit into that tan neck, right where it met shoulder, so damn hard he drew blood.

Tony was like a live wire then, convulsing under him trying to throw him off in his plight, whimpering but not quite crying yet. Steve just hummed, nuzzling deeper into his neck as his mouth flooded with thick rich blood. It was like Tony...so warm and powerful but also... vulnerable; he felt himself grow hard as blood seeped from his lips and he let go with a gasp and sat back on his haunches, licking the blood from his lips. And his doll...oh his doll...His face was scrunched up in so much disgust he probably would have thrown up if he wasn’t gagged and he was finally still…

Oh this was going to be fun.

Steve dragged a hand down his naked torso, making direct eye contact with those blazing eyes the whole time. He clutched his throbbing member and swirled the head with his thumb; inching forward on his knees till his dick was pressing against Tony’s facial hair. He smacked his dick against his cheek a couple times hard, and watched with glee as precum speckled his black goatee and cheek. Leaving them both shuddering...in rather different ways. Steve startled from his pleasure when something wet rolled down his swollen dick.

Tony was crying…

And he was perfect…

He was so broken...shuddering and gasping through the sobs, distorted by the gag. His tears looked similar to Freya’s Tears of Gold only so much more, the cosmos were entrapped in his mind and Tony wept like dying stars falling from the heavens. They spider webbing across his face, trickling into his ear canal and slipping into his ruddy lips and over the ball gag. The stream reached down to the punctures on his neck and mixed with the blood there, so it was a diluted rosey color, staining the the bleached cloth below. 

In a better world Steve would have known remorse and cradle Tony close, kissing his tears away; promising that he would change for him.

But here Steve moaned and rapidly rut his dick against the coarse hair, using the tears as a lubricant. Tony began to make choking and coughing noises through the scene, and was most likely having a panic attack, but he continued on in his unguided desire. His lover’s face was a melting pot of sweat, tears, and precum at this point; it was so fucking filthy but that was how they were toxic and so evil that they didn’t belong anywhere but with each other. 

When Tony’s eyes rolled back to there whites and fainted from his state of asphyxiation, Steve roars from the intensity of his orgasm. His dick pumping semen across Tony’s slack face and reaching the headboard, God it felt never ending. He collapsed on Tony’s side, careful not to land directly on him, so that he wouldn’t break any bones. Steve twitched his eyes towards Tony’s chest and counted his stuttered breaths, good he was still alive. He kissed across the bite marks, a too late apology for his cruelty. He made quick work untying the rope and unfastening the gag, placing them in their orderly place among his collection under the bed. 

Tony was still...sleeping soundly and he sighed holding him close against his chest. He placed a hand over the his boyfriends scarred chest and grinned, what Tony would call a slasher smile. His last thought, before he let sleep overtake him, was of how he could lead Tony to tears tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...so Tony is forever trapped with a mentally fucked Steve Rogers. The significance of Freya's tears of Gold is the side by side story significance in that, she loved her husband deeply and when he went missing she cried tears of gold. 
> 
> So take from that what you will
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr is schren28!!! Tell me how sad this made you


End file.
